1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipater, and more particularly to a heat dissipater composed of a base, a fan assembly and a cover. The base has multiple fins and the cover has walls formed to correspond to the location of the fins, such that when the fan assembly is in operation, the air can be directed accordingly to dissipate the surrounding heat generated by electronic elements located around the dissipater.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat dissipaters are generally used to dissipate heat generated by electronic devices such as a CPU (Central Processing Unit) or the like. A conventional heat dissipater normally has a base, a fan assembly received in the base and having a fan rotatable in relation to the fan assembly and a cover securely engaged with the base to sandwich the fan assembly between the base and the cover. The cover has four walls each engaged with one of the edges of the base, such that after assembly of the base and the cover, the air can only be directed from the central opening of the cover either away from or to the electronic device so that the heat is dissipated through the gaps between the fins. The path of the air in this kind of heat dissipater is fixed and does not serve other electronic devices around the dissipated one. Furthermore, because plug-in type electronic devices can be added any time the user wants, the arrangement of the electronic devices changes. To accommodate the heat dissipation problem corresponding to the frequent changes in the location of electronic devices, the conventional heat dissipater must be changed to meet the requirements of the users.
It is therefore necessary to provide an improved heat dissipater to overcome the aforementioned problems.